


Sigmund Freud Can Go Suck A Lemon

by AVPDSylvesterDodd (ConvenienceStoreMusical)



Series: A Month of Scorpion Drabbles [1]
Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 15:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3386618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConvenienceStoreMusical/pseuds/AVPDSylvesterDodd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slightly Quintus related. Toby muses the concept of oral fixation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sigmund Freud Can Go Suck A Lemon

It was hard to curb an oral fixation, which was even harder considering it was made-up bullshit by Sigmund Freud. Still Toby kept coming back to the idea. Another phrase for why he could never shut up. It was he liked the sensation of running his tongue over the hard edges of his teeth and chewing on his bottom lip. It was soothing.

Some people found a way to cure their need through smoking, but Toby knew better. Actually, Happy knew better. She was better for him too- it was better to be consume her with kisses than anything else.

**Author's Note:**

> The first drabble of many for a month long of me trying to write 100 words a day.  
> Something I really need to work on is romance, but I feel like I did a pretty good job here.
> 
> Got a request for this month-long of madness (or literally any time)? Send me an ask at [my blog!](http://avpdsylvesterdodd.tumblr.com/)  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
